In 2004, the American Society for Microbiology (ASM) entered into a second agreement with NIGMS (herein referred to as Cycle 2) to sponsor the Annual Biomedical Research Conference for Minority Students (ABRCMS). ABRCMS provides students with opportunities to demonstrate scientific knowledge, learn about research in biomedicine, develop professional skills, and access professional networks. In Cycle 2, the conference boasted 2,841 attendees, 1,365 submissions, and 442 exhibitors. Sixty-three percent of the attendees were students, and 37% were nonstudents. Of the student participants, 37% were seniors, 26% were juniors, 14% were sophomores, 2% were freshman, and 20% were graduate students. Twenty-eight percent were MBRS students; 26% were MARC students; 9% were BRIDGES students, and 36% were non- MORE students. In Cycle 3, ASM proposes to modify slightly the conference aims, bearing in mind students' professional needs as biomedical scientists in training and the unique opportunities afforded through ABRCMS. The specific aims of ABRCMS Cycle 3 are: 1. Undergraduate students exchange their research findings and demonstrate scientific expertise; 2. Undergraduate students prepare for the evolving, global, and interdisciplinary nature of biomedical and behavioral sciences research; 3. Students prepare to transition successfully from undergraduate, postbaccalaureate, and master's programs to graduate or professional education; and 4. Program directors, faculty, staff, postdoctoral fellows, and students develop professionally as biomedical scientists, advisers, educators, and leaders. RELEVANCE: ABRCMS provides training for the next generation, particularly undergraduate students, to prepare for careers in biomedical fields, including public health.